pirates_and_beyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurent Moreau
Full Name: Laurent Moreau Pronouns: He/Him Orientation: Heterosexual? Birthday: March 17th * Pirate: 27 * Modern: 23 Height: 6’2” Hair: Blonde, Messy Curls Skin Color: Pale Eye Color: Blue Tattoos and Piercings: None Occupation: * Pirate: Cook on the Morbid Eel * Modern: Chef/Baker Parents: * Cecile Moreau - Mother * Émile Moreau - Father * Noe Moreau - Brother * Jean-Baptiste Moreau - Brother * Hadrien Moreau - Brother * Jules Moreau - Brother Past Partners/Crushes: *Collette Durand-Gosse MBT: ISFP-T Likes: The culinary arts, traditional French music, and spending time with his friends. Dislikes: Too many people in his space, facing new situations alone, and other people flirting with his girlfriend. 'Trivia' * Whenever it's Alexa's turn for look-out in the crows nest overnight, Laurent always (without fail) has a cup of warm milk and a sweet treat waiting for her the next morning, because he knows how tired she is. * Go to karaoke song - "Come to Me" by the Goo Goo Dolls because he has to try and sing a sweet song for his perfect girlfriend even he's nowhere near as good as she is. He spends the song attempting to stay on key while hoping his accent doesn't get in the way. Alexa, of course, is smiling and blushing the whole time. * First app in the morning - iMessage either to text his girlfriend or read a text from his girlfriend or both. * Most played Spotify playlist - 'Chansons sur la maison et l'amour' - his collection of French music from home and some Spanish ballads that Alexa likes to listen to. * One-handed capabilities but prefers to remain in the cities working in his tavern. * He has no issues with hugs if he thinks the other person will appreciate it. He loves to spoil his girlfriend and later his children with affection, always happy to give them a hug or a kiss or just pile everyone on the couch together. If his friends want to join in or even a stranger, he's more than happy (though he makes sure he girlfriend knows he only wants to help the other person feel better). * He tends to roll throughout the night, usually mutter some as he dreams. He'll start out holding Alexa though and always go back to her if she wakes up chilly. * He's not good at predicting or keeping track of when Alexa is due but whenever she starts, he'll always do whatever he can to make her feel better. Usually that takes the form of getting her pain meds and making her favorite foods from home, also chocolate because Alexa is addicted to it. Good food fixes everything, it is known. Alexa isn't terribly moody during her periods though it is best to respect when she wants alone time during this portion of the month. Laurent has learned the balance of helping without smothering. * Laurent can't do heights. On the ship he can manage to get himself into the crow's nests for watch with some effort but otherwise he feels sick so high up, always paranoid something will give out under him and send him crashing down. * Laurent buys her flowers whenever he screws up, but Alexa's too lovely to hold a grudge so she just looks after the flowers because she's got a green thumb anyway. * Laurent is even more awkward around sex than his girlfriend is, and while he's more than happy to learn how to make her feel good, he's not a toy person. * Jules, being the second youngest, never got along with Laurent during their growing years. Their relationship improved once Jules moved out to study tailoring (fashion design in the modern universe). All the older brothers agreed that Laurent had to be protected at all costs.